damn you sei
by cressey
Summary: A drunken night leads to an over active imagination. Yuri is dominant in this story. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: the characters portraid in this story are not mine but are from the anime Maria sama ga miteru which i like a lot.

I'm new to this so please review because I could use all the help you are willing to give. Thanks.

Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko woke slowly slipping back into reality as the sun filtered through the gap in her curtains. Something didn't feel quite right, or more importantly something felt very right but it wasn't what she was used to. There was somebody else in her bed. Somebody holding onto her gently with their head rested against her bosom. She couldn't for the life of her remember what had happened last night. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to find that the person asleep on her was her petite soeur. Her beautiful little Yumi. Her heart started to race in her chest making it harder and harder for her to breathe properly. Visions of the night before ran riot in her mind yet she still couldn't place why Yumi was in her bed. They were both in their night wear so it was obvious that nothing had happened between the two girls. Sachiko didn't know what to do. Did she wake the sleeping beauty and act unfeeling about the situation as a lady should, or did she allow the younger girl to sleep a little longer and revel in the closeness of her love like she wanted?

Yumi's hand came to rest on Sachiko's pubic mound. The older girl's eyes became wide with shock and embarrassment amongst other things as electricity ran through her in tremors. She couldn't wake Yumi now. If she woke the girl in the position she was then Yumi would be mortified with embarrassment. Or was that just an excuse to cover up the fact that Sachiko wished that the girl was awake with her hand purposefully rested against her sex?

'_Damn you Sei_.' Sei cursed herself in her mind.

She grumbled and stretched out on the floor as she yawned and flounced her arms around accidentally hitting Youko in the face. She giggled as the other woman gave a cute little grunt and curled up into her side. Looking around she saw Eriko, Yoshino, Noriko, Rei and Shimako all laid in heaps close by. Maybe it had been a bad idea for her to bring so much alcohol to the party, especially since Youko had, had the same idea. They were all meant to go to their respective rooms last night; instead they had all just slept where they had landed on Sachiko's bedroom floor. She looked towards Sachiko's bed where she saw the young woman laid perfectly still with her eyes wide open.

'_What's going on there?_' Sei wondered and then realised that Yumi wasn't on the floor which could only mean one thing. Sei couldn't help the giggling that escaped her lips as she sat up.

"Sei, this is not the time for you to be giggling like a lunatic." She heard Sachiko whisper so as not to wake anybody. Sei carefully crawled towards the bed avoiding contact with any of her sleeping friends.

"What's the matter princess? Having trouble remembering why Yumi is in your bed?"

"No, that doesn't bother me. It's rather nosy of you to be acting the way you are Sei. It's highly unladylike." Sachiko whispered.

"Yes but I never really have been overly ladylike have I Sachiko... Darling." She paused before saying the last word to give it a bit of a dramatic effect.

"What's up? Do you have your panties in a bunch?" Sei asked. She was trying to get a rise out of the stoic woman but it wasn't meant to be. That is until Yumi shifted her weight and moved her hand further down. Sachiko's eyes bugged as a tremor made its way up her body. Sei had witnessed the movement of Yumi's hand and where it was. A devilish grin spread itself from ear to ear on her face.

"I wonder what Youko would say if she knew where Yumi's hand is?"

"Where's Yumi's hand?" Youko yawned behind her hand as she sat up and looked at her petite soeur and Sei.

"Well?" She hated being left out of the loop. She got to her feet and saw Yumi's head rested on Sachiko's breast. The young girls arm was straight which meant her hand could only be in one place. Youko smiled.

"I always knew you were close with the girl Sachiko but I never realised it was this close." She smiled.

"Yes keep laughing it up. Why don't you wake everyone else up as well so that they can also point and laugh." Sachiko forgot her manners for the first time since Youko had met her and the older woman was shocked.

"I can't move her hand because if I move she will wake up and I don't want to embarrass her." Sachiko turned a nice shade of pink.

"Why didn't you say so?" Sei reached under the covers only to get a slap on the back of her head from Youko.

"You can leave her to suffer for being so rude to her Onee Sama." Youko said loving the chance to wind up her petite soeur. Sachiko looked at her with her face devoid of emotion. Youko moved Sei out of the way and leant over her little sister.

"Don't look at me like that Sachiko I know you have emotions." She whispered as she pressed down on the cover above Yumi's hand. She must have touched something a little too tender because a gasp escaped her petite soeur's lips followed by her face turning a shade below purple. They both heard Sei giggling quietly and then the other girl was laughing loudly. Eyes opened and girls grumbled groggy from sleep or the lack there of. Youko reached under the covers and moved Yumi's hand as the girl slowly came too. Sachiko gave Youko a silent thank you and at the same time promised to get her back for what she had done. Yumi lifted her head to look at Sachiko with a gentle smile.

"Good morning Onee Sama" She whispered and placed a kiss to her cheek as everyone sat around the room now awake and talking. Rei was holding Yoshino to her as Sei groped anyone she could, just to get a reaction. Eriko and Youko sat chatting away and laughing as Shimako and Noriko both hit Sei over the head with their pillows. They all spun around perplexed at the sound of whimpering from the bed. Yumi was on her back blushing red with Sachiko laid above her. They were both oblivious to the silence that now defend the room. Nobody dared say a word as they witnessed Sachiko lean down and place her lips to Yumi's. They heard the younger girl whisper Sachiko's name. Not Onee Sama but Sachiko.

Sachiko woke up with a start. It was still dark outside and she was in her room on her own with Yumi. It had been a dream. She hadn't had an unladylike outburst at her Onee Sama, and she hadn't started to make love to Yumi whilst everyone was in the room. Now she was awake she remembered what had happened that night. She remembered saying good night to everyone and going to bed with Yumi following. She remembered the intoxicated look in Yumi's eyes as she gave her Onee Sama a drunken kiss goodnight. Sachiko turned to see that Yumi was awake.

"Yumi?" She asked her petite soeur.

"What's the matter?"

"You woke me." The younger girl whispered looking a little flustered.

"You were..." She couldn't bring herself to hope that what she had heard her Onee Sama saying was in life the truth.

"What?"

"You were panting and... saying my name." Yumi blushed as Sachiko's face stayed unreadable.

"You said my name and then said that you love me."

"I..." For once Sachiko didn't have a proper ladylike string of words to put together.

"Do you...? Do you love me?" Yumi's eyes were begging her to say yes but Sachiko couldn't say anything. So she kissed her. Their lips came together softly tentatively feeling each other. A moan escaped Yumi's throat as she pushed against Sachiko pleading with her body for Sachiko to take it further. Sachiko's lips left a devastating heat trail down Yumi's neck.

Sei had been walking around upstairs for what seemed like an eternity looking for a toilet. She really shouldn't have drunk so much. Why did this house have to have so many rooms? All she wanted was one bathroom so that she could relieve her aching bladder. She should have gone to her room when Sachiko had offered to show everyone where they were sleeping. Instead she had stayed downstairs with Youko and had started drinking. She had fallen asleep on the sofa in Youko's warm embrace which she wished to get back to as soon as possible. She shivered her need to pee was so bad. She opened a door to her left and almost gave a yelp of glee when she saw the toilet.

Walking back down the hall towards the stairs she stopped. She could have sworn she had heard somebody say something. She listened intently trying to figure out what it was when she got the shock of her life.

"Onee Sama!" Yumi cried out in passion as Sachiko slid three fingers deep inside her dripping sex. Her body was on fire for her lover. Her hips began to buck and judder as the peak neared. Her breathing became louder and faster as she felt her climax building up inside her ready to explode like a super nova. Her inner walls contract and release trying to pull Sachiko in deeper; into her soul.

"Oh don't... Don't stop Onee Sama." She gasps writhing in front of Sachiko's mesmerised eyes. She won't allow the younger girl release yet. Not until she has heard what she wants to hear.

"Please."

"Please what Yumi?" Sachiko asks teasingly as she massages the girl's clit with her thumb.

"Make me..." The girl almost shouts it. She is lost to her passions.

"Please Onee... Oh Sachiko!" She gasps and groans as Sachiko speeds up. She has heard what she wants to hear. She has heard Yumi call her by her real name instead of calling her big sister. She watches as Yumi widens her legs further. The young girl starts to shudder uncontrollably as she bites down on her thumb to stop herself from screaming the house down.

"Oh, you're so wet." Sachiko whispers as Yumi tenses up and bucks furiously onto Sachiko's fingers. 'Is this what its like? Is this what it feels like to make another girl cum.' Sachiko thought as Yumi gave a final buck and cried out as it all became too much and her passions released like an atom bomb. Yumi gasped for air as she removed her thumb from between her mouth and saw the blood seeping out of the incisions that her teeth had made.

"I love you Yumi." She whispered finally able to say it as she nuzzled the girl's neck.

Sei couldn't believe her ears. Had she just heard...? She ran. She ran until she got to the stairs and then she ran down them and straight through to the sitting room where Youko was still asleep. She pounced on the older woman.

"Mmmn." Youko grumbled and wrapped her arms around Sei.

"You'll never guess what I just heard." Sei whispered in her ear.

"Wha?" Youko wasn't interested. She just wanted to go to sleep with her Sei.

"Yumi and Sachiko having sex." Sei smiled as Youko's eyes shot open fully awake. She couldn't believe it yet the excited look in Sei's eyes told her that it was true.

"They sure took there sweet time about it." Youko pulled Sei into a kiss.

"Now go back to sleep." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I can't sleep I have to go tell everyone." Sei said and grunted when Youko tightened her grip around her.

"You'll do no such thing. My Petite soeur will come out when she is good and ready, I will not have you embarrassing her in such a way now go to sleep before I tan your rear." Youko growled in her ear. Sei shuddered slightly as she gave into the older woman's words. She rested her head on the woman's bosom and quickly fell asleep. Youko however couldn't go back to sleep. The other woman was snoring.

'Damn you Sei.'


End file.
